Recently, there has been an urgent need to explore the use of natural plant oils, which are natural, green, biodegrable, and renewable, as alternative oils to the petroleum based oils. For example, biodiesel, which is methyl ester derived from renewable soybean oil and other renewable oils, has become the favored alternative oil to gasoline for consumers who are environmentally conscious. The present invention relates to the use of gelled natural plant or vegetable oils with block copolymers as alternative new raw materials to petroleum based raw materials for a wide range of applications including, but not limited to, candles, perfume delivery system, air care products, health, beauty, cosmetic and personal care products.
Block copolymers of polystyrene/rubber with molecular structures of diblock, triblock, radial, etc. are known in the arts and there are several commercial products. The most common rubber blocks are polyisoprene, polybutadiene, poly(ethylene-butylene), poly(ethylene-propylene), etc. Their commercial trade names include Kraton® by Kraton Polymer Inc., Vector® by Dexco Polymers Inc., Hybra® and Septon® by Kurray Inc.
These block copolymers are known to form oil gels with hydrocarbon oils of low solubility parameter. For example, the technical brochure of Kraton Polymer Inc—Fact Sheet K0026 Global, “Kraton Styrenic Block Copolymers in Oil Gels” described the oil gels of paraffinic or naphthenic oils with the G-series Kraton polymers whose rubber segments are saturated hydrocarbon polymers such as poly(ethylene-butylene), and poly (ethylene-propylene).
Fragrances, perfumes, pheromones, insect repellents, animal repellents, pesticide, and other volatile actives provide pleasant olfactory, health, and safety benefits through their release into air. Ways of controlling their delivery into air and onto the target areas have been proposed and practiced to enhance their functions and benefits in the prior art.
Despite these advancements, there is an on-going need for different ways of controlled-delivery of perfume and air-care actives in various consumer products.
To meet with increasing consumer demands, modern liquid and soft-solid personal cleansing products (shampoos, shower gels, facial cleansers, soap bars, etc.) must provide multiple benefits—good lathering characteristics, mildness to skin (non-drying), moisturization, sun protection, color protection, shine, aroma scent, long lasting perfume, and anti-aging, etc. in addition to the basic cleaning function.